Chapter X Black
by karase04
Summary: The adventures of Lily and Butch on Alternate Earth as they try to find away back home. They will meet many friends and many foes that will test their friendship to the core.
1. Chapter 1

CHP x blk

-Entering Into the Unknown -

Life is but a journey towards death or is it the other way around

"Take that, Tikki the Silence!"

Playing in arcade machine called, "Neo Tokyo High", a fair skin girl, who looks the age of a teenager, was pressing rapidly back and forth on two yellow buttons with the labels, "HP" and "LP" on them. She was wearing a backward pink cap with her long brunette hair tied into a ponytail. She had on a black tank top with a black and pink baseball jersey tied around her waist as well as baggy black jean that kept sliding down her curvy hips to show off her pink panty.

"FINAL WHISPER! GO!"

The girl leaps up and down, overjoyed with her victory as a girl with long blond hair and black highlights, who had a tattoo of a upside-down heart under her left eye, made her way to her, wearing a white tank top and a black miniskirt with long fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

"Hey, Lily!" said the blond haired girl, "We're going to be late."

Lily sighs as she turns around to greet her.

"Who cares, Tanya?" answered Lily quickly, "it's not like it's the end of the world."

"For me, no," responded Tanya as she pointed to the clock on the left hand side, "But for you, it means another suspension."

"And…"

Tanya sighs, grabbing Lily's left arm as she makes her way to the entrance.

"You're barely passing as is and with another suspension on your belt, you…"

"Won't graduate," replied Lily in an annoyed manner, "are you becoming my second mother or what, Tanya?"

"Shut up and come on," answered Tanya as they went out the door, "or we will miss the bus."

As Lily and Tanya come out Willy's Wild Arcades, they see the bus drive pass the bus stop they were suppose to go to for school.

"Damn! We missed it," said Lily sarcastically

Tanya runs after the bus, leaving Lily to laugh at her. As Lily makes her way back inside the arcade, she suddenly stops, turning towards the direction Tanya was running to.

'I just realized something,' thought Lily as she ran after Tanya, 'she has the rest of my quarters."

They run five blocks down, zigzagging in-between businessmen and pregnant women as the bus turns the corner. Tanya falls to her knees, gasping for air as Lily leans against the brick walls of a Golden 1 bank.

"We're screwed," gasps Tanya repeatedly.

"You look good on your knees, Tanya."

Lily glances to her left as a tall dark skin youth struts arrogantly towards her with his dreadlocks swaying in the breeze, bouncing off his black leather jacket, his hands in the pockets of his baggy camouflage jeans as he gives a slight grin with a cigarette in-between his lips, savoring the taste of nicotine with every puff.

"Go to Hell, Butch!" exclaimed Tanya as she got back on her feet.

"Too late for that," laughed Butch.

"Hey, Butch," asked Lily curiously, "where the hell is your shirt?"

Butch looks down at his chest as he takes another puff of his cigarette.

"Don't know," answered Butch as he took the cigarette from his mouth to blow the smoke out, "but I sure look sexy, don't I?"

"In your dreams, Butch," answered Tanya quickly.

"Then it's a good thing that I am then, Tanya."

'Idiot'

Tanya looks at her watch and sighs as Lily and Butch approach her.

"Since we're going to be late anyway, Tanya…"

"Doesn't mean we can't still go, Lily!"

"What about you, Butch?" asked Lily, "you coming too?"

"Might as well."

Tanya shakes her head in disapproval as they start walking up the street.

"I can see your futures now," said Tanya in a worried manner, "you will either be held back or dropout and work for Burger King."

"At least I'll get a paycheck out of it," answered Butch happily.

"I'm with that!" responded Lily, who hi-five Butch.

Tanya lowers her head in shock as they cross the street. Butch takes another puff from his cigarette before flicking it to the concrete below as Lily pulls some earphones from the back pocket of her pants, putting them into her ears, while increasing the volume to max on her ipod.

"Smoking is for losers," said Tanya as she glances at Butch.

"And who said I was a loser?"

"What happen to you two?" responded Tanya as she look back at Lily, "you were on the honor roll and Lily…"

Tanya looks straight ahead as Butch place both of his hands behind his head.

"I got tired of doing what others told me to do," answer Butch seriously, "especially when said people are below my level of intelligence."

"Where are you living now?"

"The Streets!"

"But why?" shouted Tanya, "I thought your current foster parents were…"

"Nice!" responded Butch angrily, "those bastards use the check for booze money. Those bastards are nothing but flaws in evolution!"

Tanya comes to a stop as Butch walks pass her, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket. Tanya continues to look on as Lily bumps into her.

"Huh, what's going on?" asked Lily curiously.

"Turn down that music of yours and you might hear us next time!"

Tanya storms off in the direction that Butch headed to as Lily lowers the volume of her ipod for a brief second, looking on with a confused look on her face.

"Whatever," shrugged Lily as she raise the volume back up.

II

In front of SuperSaver, a rundown supermarket at the corner of Walerga and Elverta Rd, Butch is seen crouch down, smoking his cigarette as Tanya and Lily approach him from the left. He gazes at Tanya looking down at her watch, staring at it with dread while Lily just bobs her head to the beat of her music.

"Fifteen more minutes!" cried Tanya dreadfully, "and we're nowhere near the school."

Tanya turns around, quickly snatching the earphones off Lily's head.

"What hell was that for?" shouted Lily angrily.

"If you two only care more about your studies as you do goofing off…"

"I be a tool and a teacher's pet," yawned Butch, "and Lily, well, she be…"

"A happy-go-lucky cheerleading bitch!" exclaimed Lily in a bubbly manner, while motioning her hand as if she was moving pom-poms.

"Cheerleading bitch?" responded Butch as he got up on his feet, scratching his chin as he took a puff from his cigarette, "good one!"

"Thanks!" said Lily with a smile, "it was the first thing that came to..."

"Enough!"

Lily and Butch turn towards Tanya as she speeds off, around the corner. They start laughing as they quickly follow after her.

"Tanya! Wait!" laughed Lily crazily, "we're sorry!"

"Yeah, we want to be tools of the system!" responded Butch humorously.

"Ahhh!"

Lily and Butch stop laughing as they see Tanya fall to the ground as if something pushes her from around the corner. They run to her as Lily glances from the corner of her eyes, two ominous figures, a man, and a woman, who stand watch over them with apathetic eyes.

"Pick her up and step aside!"

Lily helps Tanya to her feet as Butch approaches the two individuals, taking half a puff before angrily throwing the cigarette to the ground.

"Are you ok, Tanya?" asked Lily, wiping the dirt off Tanya's clothes.

"Are you deaf? Step a…"

Suddenly, Butch punches the guy, who has his hair slicked back, wearing a black trench coat and leather pants, in the face, but he barely moves an inch. Lily looks on with a surprised look on her face as the guy shows an arrogant smirk.

"Was that it? Such a pitiful punch!"

The man tightens his fist and quickly swings for a right hook, but Butch evades, grabbing the man by his wrist to pull him forward, nailing him in the jaw and sending to the dirty concrete below.

"Kick his ass, Butch!" shouted Lily in excitement.

The man spits out blood, frowning in disapproval. The women, who has short spiky blue hair and wore a white scarf around her neck, which partially wrapped around her black dress, approach the man on the floor as Butch kept his eyes lock on to her.

"Raito! Get up! Now!" said the woman in disgust.

"T-that bastard actually made me bleed!" responded Raito in a rage, staring sharply back at Butch, "I'll…"

"Raito!"

Raito looks back at the woman and then at Butch as he got back up.

"I heard ya the first time, Aqua…"

"Is it pitiful now?" asked Butch sarcastically as a smile rose from his lips.

"You are a very bold man," exclaimed Aqua.

"He just got a lucky shot in," answered Raito quickly, "nothing else."

Raito continues staring at Butch as Lily and Tanya made their way to him. Raito took a step forward before Aqua grab him by the arm, gesturing to let it go. Raito and Aqua walk pass them while Butch and Lily keep their eyes on them the whole time. Raito turns and glances at Butch, who grins uncontrollably.

"This isn't over…"

"I feel sorry for you," responded Aqua in a taunting manner.

"Shut up!" answered the irritated Lily to Aqua, "just be glad it wasn't you and me!"

"Is that so?" giggled Aqua arrogantly.

Raito and Aqua continued around the corner as Butch, Lily, and Tanya look on.

"You know what?" said Tanya, staring down at her watch.

"What?"

"We spent fifteen minutes here and we're still nowhere near the school!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHP X BLK

-ALTERNATE EARTH? -

Surfing the unknown waves to hot-blooded bliss

"That's it for today, class. Remember to read pages 220-227 of your World History books."

Dozen or so teenagers get up from their seats, walking towards the class exit as a red haired woman with glasses, wearing a white and red dress, waves at them from behind her desk.

"Absent again," sighed the teacher as she mark checks next to Butch and Lily's names, "at this rate…"

"Hey, Miss Thompson!"

Miss Thompson turns to the door as Lily, Butch, and Tanya rush in, exhausted and sweating from head to toe from running.

"What is your excuse this time?" asked Miss Thompson curiously, "and where is your shirt, Butch?"

"This guy pushes Tanya and Butch was like, I can take ya and the guy was like, prove it and Butch nail him in the jaw and Butch feels he's sexy without a shirt and…"

"Causing trouble again, I see," responded Miss Thompson, shaking her head in disapproval, "and you, Miss Lily?"

Lily starts to laugh, as does Butch when Miss Thompson holds up a piece of paper with the words, "Grade Report", on the top of it.

"Between the three of you," said Miss Thompson in a worried tone, "Tanya is at least trying, but by a margin of 2"

"What about me?" asked Lily.

"F!" replied Miss Thompson angrily, "the same with you, Butch!"

"Whatever," answered Butch in an uncaring manner, "doesn't mean I'm not smarter than most of the posers here."

Two students enter the class as Miss Thompson looks at the clock.

"Please, come see me after school and I can work something out with you guys," responds Miss Thompson, "your homework is to read pages 220-227 of your World History books, ok?"

"Gotcha!" answers the three as they walked out the class.

'Since Aura's disappearance, she has never been the same,' thought Miss Thompson as she stares at them as they leave, 'and Butch, such potential and yet…'

Walking down the checkered hallways of Hilltop High, Tanya, Lily, and Butch head to the lunchroom.

"I'll see ya guys later," said Tanya as she turns a right at the intersection, "and for once, go to class."

"I'm getting something to eat" answered Butch, "and then I'm out!"

"What?" responds Tanya shockingly.

"Me too," answers Lily as stretches her arms, "later days, Tanya!"

Tanya continues to look on in shock as Lily and Butch continue on to the lunchroom.

'Idiots,' exclaimed Tanya, shaking her head as she turn and kept walking down the right intersection.

After taking a left at the end of the hallway, Butch and Lily arrive at the doors to the lunchroom. They push them open and head inside. The massive lunchroom had ten green tables in three separate rows. There were two giant windows on the right and two, right in front of them in the distant. They head to the café on the left hand side as they look at the janitor mopping the dirty floor.

"You think we should go to class?" asked Lily reluctantly

"It would just be the same answer," replied Butch quickly, "and I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" laughs Lily as they go inside the café.

They approach the black counter, where an overweight woman, wearing see-through gloves and a fishnet cap that most covers most of her dirty blond hair, turns around to greet them.

"Do you two ever go to class?" commented the woman as she crossed her arms.

"Mrs. Diana, you should know us by now," responded Lily happily.

"I do," answered Mrs. Diana reluctantly, "that's the problem!"

"Hey, Diana!" protested Butch in a whiney manner, "Don't be like that. You know we're your favorite students here."

"I have no choice but to like you too," responded Diana, "after all, you come here like it's your hangout or something."

Butch and Lily start laughing as Diana shakes her head, slightly smiling at their youthful faces.

"So, what will it be today?" asked Diana happily, slamming her hands to the counter, "cheeseburgers? Burritos? Fish and chips?"

Lily and Butch looked at each other before huddling together, whispering into each other's ears on what to choose. Diana looks on, silently giggling so not to bring attention to herself as they quickly turn around with great big grins on their faces.

"Pasta!" shouts the two simultaneously.

"Pasta?"

"Yep," replied Lily eagerly, "with lots of mozzarella cheese!"

"And don't be stingy with the meat, Diana!" commented Butch as he lean on the counter.

"Fine," sighed Diana reluctantly as she went into the kitchen, "go sit down and don't get caught, ok!"

Lily and Butch ran to the table in front of them and sat down across from each other.

"After this, I'll probably head to class," said Lily with a yawn, laying her head against the hard table.

"Fine by me," answered Butch, glaring at the entrance of the lunchroom.

'It might not help,' exclaimed Lily to herself, 'but I'm tired of hearing how disappointed people are of me…'

Butch slowly gets up from his seat, staring down the door to the lunchroom as Lily takes notice and turns her head to the door.

"School patrol?" whispered Lily as she glances up at Butch's serious face.

"Didn't think they would actually follow us here," responded Butch seriously, cracking his neck to the left, then to the right.

"You sure!" said Lily excitedly, spinning around to face the door, "you really sure!"

"Getting a feeling again," replied Butch, pulling out a cigarette from his jacket, "like I always do."

"Hell yeah!" shouted Lily eagerly, "that feeling of yours has never lets us down in a fight before!"

Butch lights the cigarette and takes a puff as Lily pounds her fist together repeatedly.

"You know we're going to get in a whole lot of trouble for this," commented Butch as the door began to open, "don't ya?"

Lily and Butch look at one another before looking at the two people they ran into earlier, Raito and Aqua, standing in front of the lunchroom door.

"Then this fight better be worth it!" answered Lily as she sat up from her seat.

"I agree," responded Aqua with a devilish smile.

"You'll have wished you had gone to your classes, you pathetic losers!" exclaimed Raito arrogantly.

"There's that word again," reciprocated Butch calmly, taking a puff from his cigarette before extending his arms out, "like a meathead and a slut have a right to call us anything!"

II

"Can I be excused?" asked Tanya as she held her hand up high.

"Go ahead, Tanya."

Tanya got out of her seat and headed out the door as a man with glasses walked around the classroom, addressing the contents of rational expressions and exponents. As Tanya walk down the hallway, heading towards the restroom, she stopped as she had her hand on the door.

'I wonder if they're still in the lunchroom,' she thought curiously.

Tanya backs away from the door and continues down the hallway.

"Meathead, huh," laughed Raito crazily, taking off the trench coat, "those your final words!"

"You better believe it!" replied Butch with a giant grin, crouching down with both arms resting on his thighs.

Aqua pulls her scarf of from around her neck, dropping it in front her. While Raito throws his trench coat to the side. Lily gets up, hopping up and down while throwing a left then a right. Aqua giggles at the sight of display, yet Lily returns the favor by giving her the middle finger.

"Let's get this over with, Raito!"

"Fine by…"

Raito vanishes, as Lily and Butch look frantic around the lunchroom.

"Me!" cried Raito sadistically, connecting with a right hook to Butch's face, sending him flying to wall as he reappeared.

"Butch!" yelled Lily frantically as she turns in his direction.

"Did you forget about me?"

Lily turn back around, getting nail with jab to the face then a knee to the gut. Lily coughs up spit as she falls to her knees then face first to the floor below.

"What the hell is all that racket?" yelled Diana angrily as she walk out the café.

Diana's eyes widen in horror of the sight of Lily lay out on the floor and Butch caved into the wall, motionless.

"Hey, Aqua!"

"I'm on it!"

Aqua extends her index finger out, flicking it in the direction of Mrs. Diana. Sending her flying into counter, where she falls to the ground.

"Mrs. Diana," struggled Lily as she tried to lift herself up.

Aqua looks down at Lily, laughing arrogantly as Raito made his to Butch.

"All that talk for what," commented Raito as he lower his head towards Butch's, "a mere second or two…"

Butch struggles to lift up his head as he spits on Raito's face. Aqua laughs as Raito's face begins to quiver in anger.

"You spit on me," responded Raito as the rage begun to boil, "you spit on me!"

Raito pulls back his right arm, tightening his fist. As he swings, Butch head butts him. Staggering him a bit as Butch leaps forward, tackling him into one of the tables. Aqua looks on in shock as Lily trips her.

Butch punches Raito with a right, a left, and then another right as he ends his assault with a vicious knee to Raito's face as Lily mounts Aqua, nailing her across the bridge of her nose, which spews out blood to the floor.

Lily swings again, having her fist caught by Aqua, who begins to squeeze it.

"W-what the hell?" responded Lily as a burning sensation begun to crept up her arm.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Aqua psychotically, "sacred elemental art #52…"

Lily's eyes widen as her entire arm turn the color black, the skin slowly peeling away as the burning sensation grew more and more.

"Touch of the Frozen Flame!"

Lily cries out in pain, grabbing her arm by the elbow as Aqua place one hand against her chest and with one loud shriek, sent Lily flying into a table. Which her back bounce off, before hitting the ground as Butch glance from afar from the corner of his eye in horror.

'Who are these guys?' thought the worried Butch as Raito was staring at him with apathetic eyes.

"You done?" asked Raito arrogantly.

"What?"

Raito head butts Butch, sending him reeling back and into slight fog. Raito disappears and reappears behind Butch, holding him up with one finger.

"I hardly broke a sweat," exclaimed Raito as Aqua made her way to them.

"Can't believe that little tramp broke my nose," replied Aqua angrily, wiping the blood that ran down her nose away.

"Who or what are you?" asked Butch as blood began to run down his forehead and he went in and out of consciousness.

"You really wanna know, huh?" answered Aqua as she approaches his ear, "I am third vice-captain, Aqua of the Frozen Flame!"

"And I am…"

Raito pushes Butch forward with his finger, and then pulls his arm back.

"First captain! Raito the Beast!"

Raito brings his arm, palm first, forward. Aiming for the middle of Butch's spine, yet before it connects, Butch and Lily vanish.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that," responded Aqua surprisingly

"They were spared!" cried Raito in anger, "but why?"

"Who knows, but one thing is for sure though," replies Aqua as devilish grin appears on her face, "we'll see them again…"

Tanya enters the lunchroom to find it in a complete mess with no one to be seen as she approaches the center of the room.

"Huh, what is that?"

She crouches down to look at what seems to be a red substance on the ground. She touches it with two fingers, bringing to her face for a closer look.

"B-blood!"

Tanya falls back as she notices some movement coming from her left. She turns to see Mrs. Diana slowing coming to as the school bell rings.

"What happened here?"


End file.
